American (Civ6)
All Diplomatic policy slots in the current government are converted to Wildcard policy slots. All Diplomatic policy slots in the current government are converted to Wildcard policy slots. +1 per turn for each Wildcard slot in the current government. |leader-bonus-name = Roosevelt Corollary |leader-bonus-description = receive a +5 Combat Strength bonus on their home . +1 to all s in a with a . Gain the unique unit with . |leader-agenda-name = Big Stick Policy |leader-agenda-description = Likes peaceful civilizations that have a city on his home continent. Dislikes civilizations starting wars on his continent. |location = North America |size = Roughly 3.8 million square miles (9.6 million square kilometers) |population = About 318 million |irl-capital = Various (Philadelphia, New York, currently Washington) |empire_name = American Empire |adjectives = American }} The American people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are dark blue (#20397C) and white (#F9F9F9), and they are led by Teddy Roosevelt. Their alternate colors are Venetian Red (#CC0001) and Snow (#F9F9F9), Snow (#F9F9F9) and Sapphire (#012A6C), and Sapphire (#012A6C) and Venetian Red (#CC0001). The Americans' civilization ability is Founding Fathers, which halves the time needed to accumulate government legacy bonuses. In Rise and Fall, it instead converts all of their government's slots for Diplomatic Policy Cards into Wildcard slots, and in Gathering Storm it also grants +1 per turn for each Wildcard policy slot in the current government. Their unique unit is the P-51 Mustang (which replaces the Fighter), and their unique building is the Film Studio (which replaces the Broadcast Center). Strategy America is possibly more well equipped than any other civilizations towards the late game. With the exception of the bonus to Combat Strength, all of the bonuses kick in later than most other civilizations. This gives Teddy a chance to catch up if he's lagging behind the other civilizations, unlike many other civilizations. If you enter the later eras already leading, you will most likely run away from all of your competition. Founding Fathers Government legacy bonuses are a type of permanent bonuses that last throughout the entire game once you've earned them. America earns them in half the normal time, which effectively means that they double the legacy bonuses of other civilizations. This can be very powerful, but takes quite some time to ramp up. In order to start earning the bonuses as early as possible, it's advisable to build Monuments as well as seek out other sources of . Spending the extra effort to trigger the applicable Eurekas may also be worthwhile. Since the legacy bonuses are much larger for America compared to other nations, the type of legacy bonus may affect your choice of government more than usual. However, in Rise and Fall, the Founding Fathers ability was changed. Instead of providing doubled government legacy bonuses, Founding Fathers now make all diplomatic policy slots be converted to wildcard policy slots, regardless of government type. Although America loses its ability to reap more benefits out of government legacy bonuses, America can now enact any desired policy (assuming they have the available policy slots and the right policies) that they want. Founding Fathers now provides more freedom to America when it comes to policy selection and allows them to change the focus of their victory type. Naturally, this means you should choose the government type with the most diplomatic + wildcard slots (Classical Republic or Oligarchy for a Tier 1, Merchant Republic for a Tier 2, Democracy for a Tier 3, and Digital Democracy for your final government). Their bonus towards gaining can be helpful for winning World Congress votes in their favour, as well as simply to sell to other civs for cash that America may be short on. Roosevelt Corollary In early eras, this will only provide a bonus to Combat Strength to all fighting happening on your home continent. The bonus is very significant, as you only need +30 Combat Strength relative to another unit to kill it in one shot. It essentially offsets a Deity AI's +4 Combat Strength bonus, putting you on even ground. It can also be used defensively and offensively, provided the generation of the continents allow for such an opportunity. Continents are not always very intuitive. There is a specific lens in the game that clearly shows the difference between the continents, and should be used when you are scouting. It is quite possible that two adjacent tiles are, in fact, different continents. Once Rifling is researched, the Americans will receive another unique unit: the Rough Rider. This is an excellent unit for defending or attacking on your home continent, as well as clearing out barbarian camps. Defeating enemies with the Rough Rider gives free . Finally, National Parks are improved. They increase the Appeal in the city they are built, which in turn directly increases their output, as well as the number of people that can live in each Neighborhood. Unfortunately, this means America will probably have to build several Holy Sites to afford the Naturalists needed to build National Parks, although they have no bonuses towards religion. You can choose to simply not recruit a Great Prophet to avoid dealing with the religious angle of the game, although if you do choose to recruit a Great Prophet, it may be in your best interest to choose Reliquaries as your Founder Belief, as it triples the amount of and received from Relics, doubling down on America's cultural focus. Take caution however, spreading your religion to other civs with their own religion will cause a breakdown in relations and a loss of tourism between your empires. Film Studio The Film Studio is a straight upgrade for the Broadcast Center. In addition to all the normal benefits, it increases pressure of the owning city by 100%. Victory Types America is by far most suited to a Cultural Victory. By sticking with Classical Republic throughout the early ages, they can build up a substantial bonus to Great Person generation through the rest of the game, and use their National Parks and Film Studios to overrun all other civilizations with their massive output. They can also go for a Domination Victory by sticking with an Oligarchy throughout the early ages, using their Combat Strength bonus early and strong and experienced armies later. In Gathering Storm, with the new ability of generating very early just by adopting Classical Republic or Oligarchy (which are the two preferred Tier 1 governments of America anyway), a Diplomatic Victory is not out of reach. While there is nothing preventing them from seeking out a Science or Religious Victory, they don't have any particular abilities that help them out in that regard, either. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Absalom * Archibald * Ephraim * Isaiah * Jedidiah * Jethro * Obadiah * Phineas * Rufford * Thaddeus Females: * Abigail * Amber * Charity * Eleanor * Grace * Patience * Penelope * Sarah * Temperance * Virginia Modern males: * Benjamin * Dennis * Forrest * Frank * Harlan * Max * Paul * Ryan * Thomas * Wilbur Modern females: * Abby * Alice * Dorothy * Ginger * Kelly * Lana * Nancy * Pamela * Tracy * Velma Trivia * The American civilization's symbol is a shield with three stars and stripes on it, which is modeled after the shield on the Great Seal of the United States. (Its shape, however, is more similar to the steel shield originally used by Marvel Comics superhero Captain America, which was also modeled after the shield on the Great Seal.) * The American civilization ability references the men that led the American Revolution and created the Constitution of the United States of America. Gallery File:Civilization 6 mustang.jpg|The P-51 Mustang, America's unique unit File:Civilization 6 rough riders.jpg|The Rough Rider, Teddy Roosevelt's unique unit File:Civ 6 film studio.jpg|The Film Studio, America's unique building File:American capital in Medieval era.JPG|American capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements de:Amerika (Civ6) fi:Amerikkalaiset (Civ5) Category:American